Second Love
by sasutennaru
Summary: Kalau ada “First Love”, pasti “Second Love” menanti


**Second Love**

Xxxxxxxx

'Kalau ada "First Love", pasti "Second Love" menanti,'

Pairing: SasuHina, slight NaruHina & SasuTen

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

xxxxxxxx

"Jadi… kau mau pindah ya?"

"Iya… aku sedih…"

"Kenapa harus bersedih? Bukankah kamu bakal dapat teman baru disana?"

"Aku tau, tapi, belum tentu teman-teman disana sebaik kamu kan?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu, Hinata,"

"Aku nggak pesimis, Naruto,"

"Gimana kalo kita berjanji?"

"Berjanji untuk apa?"

"Berjanji kita gak bakal melupakan satu sama lain walaupun kita terpisah,"

"Baiklah,"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hinata!! Bangun!! Sudah pagi!!"

Hinata yang masih terlelap diatas kasurnya, buru-buru bangkit ketika ibunya berteriak.

Ia melihat jam wekernya.

'Oh my God!! Jam 6.25!!' ia buru-buru menyambar handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Bangun kesiangan, ya?" tanya Neji ketika Hinata tiba di ruang makan sambil mengikat dasi di baju seragam sailor-nya.

"Iya, aku mimpiin dia lagi," katanya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk sambil menyantap sepotong roti diatas meja.

"Lagi-lagi begitu. Kalo keterusan, bisa-bisa kesiangan terus," Neji menasihati adiknya.

"…" Hinata gak menjawab. Ia selalu begitu sejak pindah dari Otogakure ke Konohagakure 10 tahun yang lalu.

Akibatnya ia selalu bangun kesiangan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Hinata sambil meraih tasnya lalu memakai sepatu dan melesat pergi karena sudah hampir terlambat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Untunglah Kotetsu, penjaga pintu gerbang sekolah belum menutup pintu gerbang. Maka Hinata pun melangkah ke kelasnya dengan lega.

Setiba di kelas, ia melihat teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, ia bertanya pada Ino.

"Oh, ini lho, bakal ada murid baru disini. Katanya sih, cowok yang bakal jadi teman baru kita. Waaahhh… kira-kira dia ganteng gak ya??" Ino mengatakan semuanya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Hinata cuma geleng-geleng kepala bingung. Maklum, tiap denger kabar ada cowok ganteng, dia pasti begitu sama temennya yang berambut pink alias Sakura.

Cewek berambut indigo itu pun menaruh tasnya diatas meja, bertepatan dengan datangnya sahabat baiknya, Tenten. Tenten terlihat terburu-buru menaruh tasnya.

"HinataHinataHinata!!!" serunya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Hinata.

Tidak biasanya cewek bercepol dua itu gawat begitu. Padahal, ia selalu tenang.

"Apa sih, Ten?" tanya Hinata.

"Kayaknya… murid baru yang akan datang kesini itu dari keluarga U-…" belum selesai Tenten bicara, bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Hinata langsung dag-dig-dug.

'U? Uzumaki? Mungkinkah Naruto?' harapnya dalam hati. Dan momen yang amat ditunggu pun tiba. Shizune-sensei masuk ke ruangan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru lagi," katanya sumringah.

Murid-murid cewek langsung berdebar-debar jantungnya. Sedangkan yang cowok sibuk sama kerjaan sendiri.

Sebut saja Shikamaru yang lagi bobok manis sambil denger lagu nina bobo-lho??-, Chouji yang lagi asyik makan keripik kentangnya yang ke-1000 bungkus(?)-gila, nanti sakit perut lho, Ji!-, Shino yang lagi mesra-mesraan sama kepiknya(???), trus…-digampok sama pembaca-.

-"kelamaan, buuuuk!!" iye, sabarrr!!!—"aku kapan kluarnya nih??" Sasu tiba2 nebeng. Waa…gomen, fren. Iya deh aku cepetin kluarnya- dll.

"Baiklah, anak baru, masuklah," perintah Shizune-sensei dan muncullah… seekor ayam!!-digampar+ditampol+digampok sama pembaca dan teman saia, Sasu. "cepetin doooonnngg!!!!serius gak seeehhh??!!"- ya, enggaklah. Maksudnya, muncullah seorang cowok yang uuhh…cakep banget.

Para kaum hawa minus Hinata-karena kecewa bukan Naruto-langsung terpukau melihat tampang anak baru yang super cool.

Hinata lalu melihat kearah Tenten dan terkejut.

Tenten tampak kaget juga. Matanya membesar.

"Ten, kamu kenapa??" tanya Hinata pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Di-dia… Sasuke Uchiha…" ucap Tenten tampak gak sadar.

Setelah anak baru-yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha-itu memperkenalkan diri, matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang familiar.

"Te-Tenten?? Kamu… Tenten kan??" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah cewek bercepol dua itu.

"Iya! Ini aku, temen mainmu waktu kecil!!" sahut Tenten sumringah karena ketemu temen lamanya.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" ujar Shizune-sensei.

"Iya, sensei! Sasuke temenku dari SD!" ucap Tenten senang.

Semua cewek di kelas itu-termasuk Hinata, minus Tenten-langsung terpukau juga.

Ada yang bisik-bisik mengatakan Tenten sangat beruntung bisa punya temen secakep Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasuke bisa duduk di bangku seberang disana," kata Shizune-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah bangku dekat Kiba.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang dipilihkan sang sensei.

"Nah, anak-anak, buka buku paket kalian halaman 156 tentang perkembangan penduduk…" kata sang sensei lalu menjelaskan pelajaran.

Hinata merasa dirinya dilirik-lirik terus oleh seseorang yang berada di sisi kirinya. Rupanya Sasuke yang melakukannya. Merasa kepergok, cowok stoic itu kembali pada bukunya.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ta, ke kantin yuk! Aku laper, nih!" ajak Tenten pada jam istirahat.

"Ayo, aku juga," kata Hinata lalu berjalan kearah kantin.

"Ten! Tunggu!!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kamu mau ikut ke kantin juga?" tanya Tenten.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekalian aku mau tau tempat-tempat di sekolah ini,"

"Ya udah, tapi kamu yang traktir ya!" canda cewek bercepol dua itu.

"Hah!? Enak aja! Aku lagi bokek nih!!" –imej cool Sasuke hilang saat ketemu Tenten-

"Yee, bercanda kuq!! Aku yang traktir…" mereka pun berjalan ke kantin bersama.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Jadi, kalian sudah akrab sejak umur 6 tahun?" tanya Hinata saat Tenten menjelaskan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, kami ketemu saat pendaftaran murid baru di Konoha Elementary School," kata Tenten.

"Wow, ternyata pantas aja kalian saling kenal," timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Diam-diam Sasuke terpesona juga lihat senyumnya. Tenten yang sifatnya terkenal usil kini menggoda Sasuke.

"Cieee… Sasukeee~, koq ngeliatin Hinata terus??" godanya.

Ia langsung dikasi 'hadiah' cubitan dari Sasuke.

"Auch! Ittai Sasuke!" ringis cewek bercepol dua itu dengan muka innocent.

"Pelan-pelan!! Ada orang banyak! Malu tau!" geram Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Hehehee… gomen~…" ringis Tenten dengan muka setengah innocent(lagi).

Hinata cuma tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpesona dengan suara tawa dari Hyuuga manis itu.

"Eemm…3 menit lagi bel… aku ke toilet dulu, yah! Kebelet!!" pamit Tenten ketika kantin sudah agak sepi.

Tinggallah Sasuke dengan Hinata di kursi panjang berserta beberapa anak lainnya. Keduanya speechless, apalagi cuaca lagi panes-panesnya dan burung kakatua berkicau(gag nyambung).

Siiiinnggg…

"Err…tadi kau bilang pindahan darimana ya?" Hinata membuka percakapan karena tidak ingin keterusan canggung dengan Sasuke.

"Masa tadi kamu gak denger?" kilah Sasuke.

"I-iya…aku sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sehingga aku gak mendengarmu…" aku Hinata sambil menatap kebawah, canggung.

"Ooh… baiklah, aku bilang. Aku pindahan dari Otogakure, paham?" ucap Sasuke se-cool mungkin. Soalnya masih canggung, sih.

"Oh…" Hinata hanya meng`oh-kan saja.

'Tunggu!! Dari Otogakure??? Apa kira-kira dia.... kenal Naruto-kun?' pikirnya tiba-tiba.

Melihat cewek Hyuuga yang bengong karena pikirannya, Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Hinata masih belum sadar, cowok Uchiha itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Hinata…sadarlah…" ujarnya pelan.

Hinata tersentak.

"A-ah??" mukanya memerah sukses karena kaget. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat 1 senti darinya.

"U-Uchiha-san??" gumamnya tertahan, kemudian faint.

Sasuke panik.

"Hi-Hinata, bangun!!" serunya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan mungil Hinata. Namun Hinata masih bergeming.

Kedua matanya membentuk lingkaran spiral peot-peot, pertanda kalau cewek manis itu betul-betul shock. Apalagi ia pingsan dengan posisi berbaring di kursi panjang. Oh my…

"Sasuke, Hinata, ayo ke kelas…" tiba-tiba Tenten sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Mata cewek keturunan Cina itu membulat serta memutih dengan sukses plus cengo parah. Gimana gak membelalak gitu, orang sekarang Sasuke berada di atas Hinata sedangkan Hinata terbaring begitu saja di atas kursi panjang.

Yah, kesimpulannya,… Sasuke sama Hinata dalam posisi yang HOT!!!(A/N: bagi yang udah pernah baca yang rating M sama yaoi rating T atau M pasti tau)

'Gawat!!!!!' seru inner Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu-…KEEEEE!!!!!" upss… Tenten kayaknya shock kalau sahabat lamanya itu ternyata(menurut Tenten)mau memperkosa teman sebangkunya.

"KAMU JANG—mmmphhh!!!!" Sasuke buru-buru membekap mulut Tenten.

"Ten, ini gak seperti yang kamu bayangin!!! Pliss.. jangan salah paham dulu!" mohon Sasuke panik.

"Hmphahin hanguammu hawi muwuhku!!!!(baca: lepasin tanganmu dari mulutku!!!!)" ronta Tenten liar.

"I-iya~…"

BUKK!!!

Xxxxxxxxx

"Oh, jadi begitu…gomen~ he..he…" Tenten meringis malu.

"Makanya jangan main bogem aja kamu!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang sedikit lebam karena ditinju Tenten dengan mulusnya.

**Flashback**

"Ten, ini gak seperti yang kamu bayangin!!! Pliss.. jangan salah paham dulu!" mohon Sasuke panik.

"Hmphahin hanguammu hawi muwuhku!!!!(baca: lepasin tanganmu dari mulutku!!!!)" ronta Tenten liar.

"I-iya~…"

BUKK!!!

"Awww!!!!" Sasuke memegangi mata kirinya yang habis ditinju cewek bercepol dua itu.

"Dasar cowok mesum!! Aku gak terima kalo Hinata di… 'dikotorin' sama kamu!!" Tenten sengaja mengganti kata 'diperkosa' dengan 'dikotorin' karena beberapa murid di kantin itu melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus cengo karena Tenten berani meninju murid baru dari keluarga terhormat Uchiha. (A/N: Perlu diperhatikan, ini…bukan…YURI!!)

"Tunggu dulu, Ten!!! Dengerin aku dulu!!" Sasuke gak terima kalo dianggap mau memperkosa Hinata sama sobat lamanya. Mana mungkin memperkosa cewek di tempat yang banyak(beberapa)orang begini?

"Terus kamu mau apa? Mungkir?" tukas Tenten dingin.

"Enggak…begini lho, ceritanya… Tadi kamu kan ke toilet, tinggal aku sama Hinata aja berdua sama beberapa murid lain, " cerita Sasuke.

"Terus?" Tenten mendelik kearah cowok berambut pantat ayam unik itu.

"Dia nanya sama aku, 'kamu pindahan dari mana?' langsung aja aku jawab, 'aku pindahan dari Otogakure, paham?'"

"Lanjut?"

"Lalu dia bengong bak kesambet hantu atau apa kek. Aku deketin aja dia. Aku lambai-lambai'in, dia masih gak nyadar juga. Ya udah, mukaku aja yang dideketin sambil bilang 'sadarlah…Hinata,' tapi eh, dia malah pingsan. Abis itu kamu datang dan malah kasi aku 'hadiah' bogem kayak gini!"

"O.O…" (Tenten)

**End of Flashback**

Kemudian mereka pun beralih menatap Hinata yang masih terbaring pingsan di ranjang UKS.

"Uhh…kayaknya kakaknya bisa marah, deh, kalo Hinata pingsan gara-gara cowok kayak kamu," ujar Tenten dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Urat dahi Sasuke berkedut membentuk huruf X mendengar kata-kata temannya yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Untunglah Hinata segera terbangun.

"Ah, Hinata, syukurlah kamu sudah bangun," ucap Tenten ketika Hinata terbangun.

"Mm…aku dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau di UKS, Hinata," kata Sasuke.

'Ups, sepertinya telenovela akan segera dimulai, nih. Pergi ah~' pikir Tenten jahil.

"Aa…gomen, Sasuke, Hinata. aku musti ke kelas sekarang, nih. Kan hari ini giliranku penilaian baca puisi," kata cewek bercepol dua itu pura-pura melirik jam tangannya lalu pergi.

Sasuke dan Hinata…kini cuma berdua saja…di UKS.

Speechless

"Umm, Uchiha-san, kenapa mata kirimu lebam?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Oh, ini. Abis di bogem sama panda coklat itu gara-gara dikira aku mau memperkosa kamu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Oh…" Hinata terdiam lagi. Sasuke juga.

"Matamu…kuobati saja ya?" tawar Hinata kemudian.

"Eeh, nggak usah. Ini gak parah koq," elak Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, biarpun enggak parah, harus tetap diobati biar gak infeksi nantinya," kata cewek berambut indigo itu.

"Mm, baiklah, kalo itu maumu," akhirnya Sasuke mau diobati matanya.

Hinata pun mengambil sebotol air di atas meja dekat ranjang kemudian mengucurkannya ke saputangannya dan perlahan menyeka mata kiri cowok bermata onyx itu.

"Ugh!" erang Sasuke.

"Tahan sedikit, Uchiha-san," ujar Hinata lembut.

Muka Sasuke tiba-tiba merona merah, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Su-sudah baikan, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata agak malu-malu.

"Iya, arigatou Hinata," sahut Sasuke.

"Yokata…" Hinata menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia baru akan meletakkan saputangannya keatas meja saat Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangannya. Perlahan, muka Hinata memerah lagi.

"U-Uchiha-san…"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Uchiha'. Panggil saja aku 'Sasuke'," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata salah tingkah.

"Ya? Hinata?"

"Ba-baiklah, U-…eh, Sasuke-kun," Hinata kelihatannya agak gelagapan saat menyebut nama cowok Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Cewek ini…lucu,' pikirnya.

Buru-buru ia menghapus pikirannya itu.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?'

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas," Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

Hinata terkejut.

'Sasuke-kun…memegang tanganku? Kehangatan tangannya mirip dengan punya Naruto-kun…'

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

**TSUZUKU**

**Hiaaa!!! Hidup SasuHina!!! Ini merupakan fic SasuHina pertama yang kubikin!!-tereak pake TOA—ditimpuk ama readers-**

**Review, please?**


End file.
